Lightwood's Dominance
by ClarissaIsStupid
Summary: A one-shot on Lightwood's Dominance side. Mostly about Malec, but there is slight Sizzy and Clace. Warning, there are lemons. Flames are accepted. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare but not the plot.


**Um... Okay... So I am bored out of my mind and I happen to find this work of mine sitting in my computer. I always look down upon my works, but, flames are accepted here. I want to know how to improve my works or how to make it better. Thank you.**

_Summery: A one-shot on Lightwood's Dominance side. Mostly about Malec, but there is slight Sizzy and Clace. Warning, there are lemons. Flames are accepted. _**(Summery here is for those mobile users on Chrome.)**

* * *

"Alec! Come over to the Institute right now. Your presence is needed." Izzy scream right into the phone, making the poor boy rub his right ear dramatically.

Alec Lightwood sigh and change, since for a fact that Magnus Bane, his boyfriend is out with a client. He rush down as fast as possible and break his record for going to the Institute in ten minutes from Brooklyn, of course with help from a Stamina and a Speed rune, also not forgetting his glamour. When he arrive at the huge gates of the Institute, he enter and see his siblings standing in the hallway.

"Took you long enough." Jace smirk, thinking badly as always.

"Well, Jace and I came up with a small plan that might involve your dominant side." Izzy smile sweetly, like honey with demon poison. "Clary and Simon is out to a place called 'arcade' by the mundane and Magnus is with a client, if I'm correct."

Alec blush lightly as he thinks of all the bad and dirty things his dominant side could do. "No."

"Listen out first. Our plan is simply to have some real fun with our girlfriend or boyfriend. We all need to calm down. Alec, you ask Magnus to take your phone from your room and then Jace will catch him snooping on your stuffs. Jace will ask Clary to help retrieve his ring from his room and I'll catch her snooping. Then I'll ask Simon to grab my own leather jacket from my room and you'll catch him snooping. After that, we'll bring them to the level where mum give us our own room and decorate it for us in our couple name. From there, use the toys in the box you store for your partner." Izzy explain and when she was done, Alec was blushing deeply.

"No. Please no. I don't often top…" Alec trail off.

"I also don't, brother. Please, just do it for once, he'll be begging for mercy. You know your own dominant side. Please." Izzy beg, showing a puppy dog eyes and pout.

Alec hesitate for a moment before surrendering to his beloved sister. Jace smirk and quickly drag him to the training room. Alec grab his bow and arrows and start shooting every target skilfully and aim directly on the small red dot in the middle.

"So we wait until they come, I contacted Simon just now and say that mother created a pathway for Downworlders." Izzy remind her brothers as they are taking a break from training.

"Crystal clear Iz. No need to worry." Jace smirk.

Iz huff and went to her room to change and shower and telling her brothers to meet up in the living room. They comply, not wanting to get on her bad side as her whip is still at her arm.

Moments later, they ensemble there. Alec lie down on the floor and Izzy lie down on her brother stomach. Jace rest his head on the arm rest of the couch while his leg sling over the other arm rest. Hours later, around the afternoons, Clary, Simon and Magnus enter the Institute from the Downworlders door. Clary pounce on Jace while Simon pick Izzy off her brother and Magnus lie down beside Alec.

"Hey." Alec smile as he greet his one and only sparkly warlock.

"I've miss you." Magnus smile and place a kiss on Alec soft, plum lips.

Alec smile into the kiss and kiss back. His tongue flick out and run over Magnus bottom lip before pulling it away.

"Could you help me? Go to my room and help me take my phone, please? No magic." Alec whisper into Magnus ear before biting lightly on his earlobe and suck gently.

His warlock breathe hitch slightly as he stand up quickly and rush to his room. Jace chuckle quietly at this sight and sit down, waiting for about five minutes before going to his parabatai room. Izzy smile as she dismiss Simon to her room. They wait for about five minutes before Izzy go up and check on Clary first. About one minute later, both Jace and Alec goes up together but Jace walk to Alec room while Alec walk to Izzy room.

Alec enter her room and found Simon standing at the closet, trying to search for her leather jacket. Oh, he will not see this coming.

"What are you doing?" Alec voice came out fierce, as he imagine an actual situation.

"Izzy sent me to take her jacket…" Simon trail off at the end, not wanting to face his girlfriend's angry brother.

"From what I see, you look like you're trying to snoop around her stuffs." Alec take a step forward towards Simon. "Come with me." He command, his voice held no space for an argument.

The Daylighter swallow loudly as he follow Izzy's brother to the upper stories. Izzy smile as they approach, Jace and Magnus behind him. Izzy and Clary is already waiting outside the 'Sizzy' room. Alec push Simon to Izzy as Magnus tumble into his arms and Clary was thrown over the shoulder by Jace.

Alec and Magnus enter their 'Malec' room as Alec was slam onto the door by his lover. "Go and sit on the bed." His voice almost cold as he tries to ignore the kisses on his neck, which makes Magnus get hard at his crotch. He sit on the blue bed which is soft underneath him. Alec thinks on what to do next, he finally decides one and smile.

"Take out your clothes."

Magnus comply as he slowly remove his clothing. Alec look hungrily at Magnus tan skin, his muscle lines but not well build as warlocks only need magic.

"Like what you see?" Magnus ask after he finish stripping.

"You know I do." Alec reach deep inside the closet and take out one thick black glitter choker with the wordings 'Alec's Warlock' in gold as a present, a green yellow furry handcuff and a scarf. "Lie down on your back. And you are not allowed to make a sound."

The warlock growl low in his throat at his shadowhunter dominance tone and comply. He could feel his shadowhunter hands gripping his own before something furry is on his hands above him. Alec hand slowly slide down to his neck and attach something there. He then use the scarf to tie the handcuff to the headboard above Magnus, before disappearing back into the shadows, to the closet. He grab a huge silver vibrator that sometimes drove Magnus wild which he dare not use but not today, a purple cock ring and a whip.

He walk back and slip on the cock ring on Magnus and click on the ring. A whine could be heard and Alec crack the whip just an inch above the warlock skin. "Didn't I warn you not to make a sound, Servant?"

In the darkness, the green yellow cat eyes darken with lust, fear and pleasure that satisfy Alec a lot. He take out his shirt and pants with his boxers along with it. Then lean forward and give the warlock a kiss. Biting softly at Magnus bottom lip, he part his lips and feel the shadowhunter tongue feeling every inch of his mouth. Parting the kiss, Alec leave a trail of hickeys from Magnus neck all the way to his thighs. He kiss the inner right thigh and he could feel Magnus shifting, pulling harshly at the bounds, trying to get Alec mouth near his harden crotch.

"Tell me what you want me to do?" Alec suck the flesh on Magnus inner thigh.

"Suck me Alec, please!" Magnus beg while trying to pull at the bounds.

"Call me your Master. But you made a sound just now, so this shall be your punishment."

"S-Sorry Master! Please! I promise not to do it again!"

"Still no." Teasingly, Alec use his thumb and rub the top to hear a gasp then remove his hand to hear a whine. Taking the vibrator, he suck it in front of Magnus eyes, pupils dilating more as he see how big it is. He growl deeply as he see his boyfriend suck the vibrator, eyes watching how his lips form to fit it perfectly. He release it with an audible 'pop' and that snap Magnus out of his dream. He pull at the bounds wildly trying to get Alec to insert it in him or something instead of teasing. "M-Master…" his voice come out as whine.

Alec smile was the only warning before he push the whole vibrator into Magnus who let out a slight scream. He shift the vibrator slightly so that it rest just at prostate and press the 'shock' button. Screams of pleasure erupt from Magnus mouth as the electricity flow in him.

He bite down hard on his bottom lip, drawing blood as sobs erupt from him, the cock ring stopping him from his release. The shadowhunter glance to the clock as he slowly stroke himself to find that it is almost close to dinner timing. He then turn to his phone which vibrate on his night stand.

'_Could you help to make dinner, Alec? Release them so that they could come down to eat with us. Oh and have you give them your present?_' Izzy WhatsApp the group that consist of Jace, herself and Alec.

'_Given. Alec?_' Jace reply immediately.

'_Yeah. Okay, release them and be down in ten minutes._' Alec type and set it down.

"Cum for me baby." He turn back to his sweaty and sexy warlock and begin to pump quickly after removing the cock ring.

His warlock comply and spill his seeds all over the sheets, his chest and over Alec hand. He remove the vibrator and untie Magnus. Bringing his arms down and rub soothing circles to bring back blood circulation as the warlock calm down from his high. Placing an arm on the warlock back, the shadowhunter brought Magnus to a sitting position and grab a bottle of water from his night stand and hand it to his lover, who quickly gulp it down, afraid it will be taken away while Alec clean up.

"Calm down baby. That water is all yours." He chuckle as Magnus uncharacteristically blush deeply when his stomach rumble. But who was he to judge? He himself has taken charge since just now. "C'mon, let's get change and go down for dinner."

Alec slip on his pajamas pants plus shirt and wait for the non-lasting vulnerable warlock to put on his extra pair of pajamas pants and walk out of their couple room, to the kitchen. The shadowhunter grab a few ingredients from the fridge and whip up, cream of mushroom soup and spaghetti carbonara.

"Hey bro." Jace call from behind, his hair sticking out in all different directions.

"Hey."

"Smells great!" Izzy exclaim as her brother lay the food in front of them.

"Thank you." Alec smile and take his seat.

Jace is simply just dress in his boxers, if Alec still have his so-call feelings for Jace, he will be blushing deep red by now. But he got his boyfriend now. Clary is wearing an ear cuff on her ear with the wordings 'Jace's Shadowhunter' in gold dangling from the cuff. She is only wearing her red bra and panties. Same goes for Izzy who is in black, her hair looks like it had just survive a tornado. Simon is wearing shorts and have a red hand band with the wording 'Izzy's Vampire' in gold. In the bright light, compare to the dim lights in the room, they notice their presents.

"Since when did I have a choker?" Magnus touch it lightly.

"Since just now. You were too caught up in lust that you didn't notice it." Alec smile as he use his left hand to rub up and down on Magnus thigh, who is having a hard time to form words or sentences or concentrate on the conversations going on.

"We slip it on you when you guys were too busy caught up with us." Jace smile as Clary look down, her eyes cloud with pleasure as Jace had his left hand slip under her panties to rub her clit.

"Shall we return as we have all eaten finish?" Izzy suggest, too busy caught up with playing with Simon cock.

"Let's go." Jace slip his finger out of Clary, who let out a whimper, and carry her bridal style back to their 'Clace' room.

Simon and Izzy speed off, leaving Alec and Magnus. The oldest Lightwood chuckle at his siblings as he clear up the table and carry Magnus. He kiss his warlock boyfriend passionately as they make their way back to their room. Instead of their heated make out just now, they settle for just simple cuddling but naked. Magnus have his head resting on Alec shoulder as he tries to make huge hickeys on the pale skin. Their left hands twine together at the side as Alec slowly stroke Magnus shaft with his right. He have his right hand under the stroking hand on his shaft as he let out soft moans and sighs on his boyfriend neck. Their legs tangle together.

"So you… guys… ask us… to go to each… of your room... get punish… to show your dominant side…?" Magnus trail off slowly before regaining his conscious and trail off again.

"Yeah, Iz's idea. Are you sleepy?" Alec sigh when his lover place another hickey.

"No. But happy."

"Sure? You're not sleepy?" Alec inquire.

"Nope." Magnus smile, popping the 'p'.

Alec remove his right hand around Magnus shaft to hear a slight whimper, he shift the warlock so that he is sitting on Alec lap, his legs hugging the shadowhunter waist while his back is resting on his left hand. Alec then bring his hand to Magnus mouth and place them inside allowing him to coat his boyfriend fingers fully. He then bring them out of the warlock mouth and slid two digit in, locating his prostate in no time to hear a gasp and a moan. The warlock grab on his shadowhunter shoulders as he suck and lick on his skin.

"M-M-Master!" Magnus arch his back as Alec add a third and fourth one in, stretching him widely.

"Yes Servant? Tell Master what do you wish for?"

"To make me cum right here and now!" Magnus growl.

"I don't like that tone, Servant." Alec smirk and slowly pull out his fingers.

"Sorry! Sorry! Please, Master, please! Make me cum! Please!" he push down, trying to get Alec fingers in him again.

Alec chuckle and remove his fingers completely. Before any protest could come out of Magnus, he is suddenly fill with the vibrator. Alec lay him down and watch as Magnus accept the vibrator greedily. He lay it over his prostate, judging by the small groan that emit from Magnus mouth and turn on to the highest level. Magnus fist the sheets beneath him as Alec pump him with the vibrator in him. It feels like heaven currently. Not long after the simulation, he spill his seed while calling Alec name. A sudden jolt of pain in his cock brought him back to reality.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" He gasp. "M-Master! It hurts! S-Stop! Please!" A few tears escape his eyes at the pain.

Alec release him as he sees his boyfriend frown. Has he said or done something wrong? He think back and his eyes widen. He scream 'Alexander' instead of 'Master'.

"Glad that you realise." He lean down and kiss away the tears.

"Sorry! I-I'm sorry! I-I was too caught up -" Alec interrupt him by kissing him, he could feel Magnus melt into the kiss.

"No worries baby. It does not mean you have to call me Master all the time." A knock came from the door and Alec stand up to answer it, Magnus hugging him at the waist from behind.

"Alec, want to go and watch a movie? At least we could let our partner chat while we chat too." Jace ask while an arm wrap around Clary waist, supporting her wanton form.

"Alright. We'll be out in five minutes." He close the door and grab his pants and shirt then put the pants on only for Magnus and while the shirt for himself. He carry Magnus out bridal style and sit him down on the couch, in front of him.

"Alec, how was it so far?" Izzy question while sitting on Simon leg, getting drain bit by bit of her own blood and creating hickeys.

"So far, it's fun." Alec smile as he plays around with Magnus cock. "What about you, Jace?" He kiss Magnus neck when he hear a soft sigh.

"A-Alright." He stammer when Clary play skilfully with his cock, to pleasure her own Master.

"Did the high and mighty Jace just stammer?" Alec joke, sucking on his lover earlobe while pumping a little harder. Magnus arch his back in pleasure. "A-Alec…"

"G-Guess s-so. Ah! Ah…" he moan in pleasure while Clary continue playing around. "Delicious." Clary comment while going back to playing. "Ah!"

"Alec… did you… ah… get… ah… pleasured… yet?" Izzy moan around her words as Simon plays with her clit.

"Frequent enough." He smile as Magnus suck harshly on the sensitive spot on Alec neck. "M-Mags…"

"Whoa! Hey! If you're going to do some privacy stuffs, please, go to the bedroom." Maryse fake cough and smile innocently.

"Mum!" The Lightwood siblings yell at the same time.

"What? A fact. Anyway, you guys might want to go and sleep soon. It's already 3 am. Oh and Alexander? Please keep your dominant side. It's ferocious. Dare change it and I'll do what I need to do. Nothing sick." Maryse laugh with the group.

"Let's go. Good night guys." Jace pull up his pants and walk back up with Clary.

"Good night!" Alec and Magnus went next.

"Night." Izzy and Simon smile and walk up slowly.

In room 'Malec', Magnus snap his fingers and the sheet were clean again. He lie down as Alec pull him close to his body and wrap an arm around his waist after covering them both with the comforter. He place one last kiss on Magnus neck, above the choker and whisper a "Good night baby." Before closing his eyes to sleep.

Alec open his eyes to find Magnus hugging his waist, sleeping peacefully. He look at his warlock, eyes close, no troubles or anything. He look so much younger compare to now. Suddenly, his eyebrow furrow together, eyes shut tightly and start mumbling things.

"No… Don't go… Don't leave me… NO! PLEASE! NO!" he shoot straight up when Alec shakes him.

"Baby? What's wrong?" Concern clear in the shadowhunter's eyes.

Magnus sob as Alec pull him close. "Y-You left me… You d-don't l-love me…"

"Then I'll be lying. I won't leave you, I'll always love you." he rock the shaken up warlock in his arms, placing small kisses on his neck.

They stay in that position for a while more when Alec phone ring, signalling a new notification. He slide it open on his iPhone and smile.

'_C'mon down. Mom made breakfast._' Jace sent it out to the group.

'_One moment Jace._' Alec type back and just in time to see his sister reply, '_Coming!_' before locking his phone.

"Mags, baby, let's go down for breakfast?" Alec sooth his trembling warlock.

Magnus reply an "Mmmm…" then proceeds to stand up, but wince and immediately falls back on the bed with a sore ass.

Alec give a small chuckle, get down from their bed and grab two sweatpants plus one shirt. He puts on the pants and shirt also allow Magnus to change. The shadowhunter then carry the warlock bridal style to the kitchen to find only the Clace couple sitting on the chair but Clary has a cushion on hers. Looking around, there are two more chairs with cushions. Alec settle Magnus on one of the cushion chair and wait for Maryse. Clary just have a towel around herself and her hair is wet, just finish bathing. Same goes to Jace who is just clad in his boxers.

Izzy and Simon descend the steps with Simon carrying Izzy piggy back style, Izzy wearing Simon's baggy shirt that goes all the way to her mid-thigh and Simon in just his pants. "Good morning guys." Izzy smile and greet.

"Morning." Alec smile back and just on time, Maryse Lightwood appear with a huge tray fill with different types of food to be served.

"Your ass must be sore, those are what the pillows is for." Maryse place two pancakes on Izzy plate, spread with honey and a small amount of butter. Follow by Alec and Jace, scramble eggs with bacon and sausage. For Clary, she have blueberry muffins with vanilla icing and a cherry on top. As for Magnus, he have a red velvet cupcake inside contain edible glitter top with glitter icing and a glitter cherry. Simon, Maryse give him a cup of animal blood with a cherry at the side.

"Thank you." everyone say at the same time and get on to eat their food.

"My pleasure. Oh and Hodge says there is a nest of Croucher Demons in an abandon subway."

"Why didn't you say so?" Jace jump up anticipation. "Clary, you're not going! I. Don't. Care." He ground out the words, giving a peck on her lips before rushing off to the training room to gear up. Leaving his half eaten food alone.

"See you Simon." Izzy kiss him, stand up and leave. "You're not coming."

Alec stand up and give Magnus a kiss. "I'll be back safe and sound. I promise." He smile as his shadowhunter walk off, behind his sister.

Alec, Izzy and Jace quickly gear up and run to the destination using Jace sensor. Venturing deeper into the subway, Alec reach behind to his full arrow bag and take out one arrow to load his bow while Izzy uncoil her whip and Jace name his seraph blade. One suddenly ponce on Jace and the rest of them got into action.

About hours later, they manage to take out all of them and also kill the nest. Any injuries? Plenty. Jace have a scratch on his left cheek, a cut starting from his left elbows to his wrist, another on his right thigh. Izzy only have a cut on her back and a big cut running across her whole arm. Alec being the protective one, manage to get a large and deep cut running from his right shoulder down to his left hips, a few scratches on his arms and legs and a claw injury on his upper right arm. Jace quickly draw an _iratze _on his back and arm. They three run back home and upon reaching the living room, Alec need to hold on to Izzy shoulder to support himself, he is losing blood fast and getting dizzier by the seconds.

"Welcome home." Clary smile at the trio before it turn into a frown. "Alec?"

"Yeah…?" He pants heavily.

Upon his name and voice, Magnus turns around and rush over to his boyfriend and look at his back over his shoulder. "Kneel down and grab the edge of the sofa. Clary, try to make a stronger rune for Jace and Izzy to heal. Simon, gather towels." Clary and Simon quickly get to work.

Alec did as told, grabbing the sofa with two hands. Magnus inspect the wound, it is very deep, so it is going to hurt a lot and his blue eye boyfriend will scream painfully which is going to make him wince. He snap his finger as Alec shirt disappear then work his magic and let it flow into the gash. Alec tilt his head back, eyes shut tightly in pain and let out a scream that no one has heard before till the point where everyone wince, even Clary and Simon from the next room. His hands grab tightly at the edge of the sofa. Thankfully, it does not last long and the gash is reduce to just a dull pain and no scars. Magnus then move on to the claw mark and the scratches.

Alec stay in his kneel down position, breathing heavily. "Thank… you… Magnus…" He pant out the words.

"Is my brother alright? We could hear his screams in the next room." Izzy cling onto Simon upon looking at her brother position. Simon rub soothing circles in her back and tug the locks of her hair in a comfort manner.

"He's fine. To be honest, he looks hot in this position." Magnus chuckle.

Izzy smirk, "Alec, are you still dominant?"

"Depends, what's up?" he stand up, showing the group his always hidden six packs except for Magnus.

"Damn bro. I didn't know you have six packs." Jace raise an eyebrow.

"I do, so?"

"Make out with Magnus right here and now. Half naked." Izzy pester and smirk as Clary smile but Jace and Simon groan.

Magnus remove his shirt and sit above Alec on the sofa. They start out slow, in a kiss that involve tongues. Slowly, their kiss build up and become heated. Alec push Magnus forward, and trail kisses down to his neck and suck hard to mark his man. Going back up, they continue their heated kiss again. Alec hands stay at Magnus waist while Magnus has his hands at Alec neck. The shadowhunter move on to his boyfriend ear and suck lightly before kissing his neck and move on to his nipples. He bite hard enough to cause a small amount of pain and pleasure but not too intense. A gasp left the warlock mouth and the shadowhunter smile before pulling Magnus up with him and look over to his family members.

"To be honest, that is hot." Simon admit first while Jace just nod his head.

"Ha! Told you so, boys. You just won't believe me. At least Clary does." Izzy smirk while Alec and Magnus chuckle while Clary smile.

"Or, Jace, the fact that I'm your brother and parabatai, making out with a warlock is hot to you?" Alec inquire, raising an eyebrow in a sexy way that made Magnus want him to have his wicked way with his tan body.

"This Alec is so new to me." Jace grumble and subconsciously rub his collar bone where the parabatai rune is, which earn him a chuckle from his parabatai.

* * *

**That's the end of it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
